


Fonder

by kuro49



Series: 200 subs promptathon of 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Somnophilia, Wife Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Turns out, time and distance spent apart really do make the heart grow fonder. It also makes some things harder and easier all at once.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 200 subs promptathon of 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622572
Comments: 20
Kudos: 185





	Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted for another anon on [tumblr](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/190637694841/woo-congrats-on-200-subs-you-deserve-it-youre), now a bit more brushed up. i've still got prompts open, so feel free to hit up my ask box to drop me a line or two ;)
> 
> also, ohhh man i forgot how much i've missed wifey jay asdfghjkl

It’s the nice clean smell of fresh laundry, the heated fabrics all soft and warm as they come out of the dryer. 

Sitting on the edge of Dick’s bed, Jason remembers folding a few shirts, a pair of pants, and setting aside Dick’s BCPD uniform to be ironed before he crashes. In his defence, he’s been back on Earth for less than forty-eight hours, and the three days before landing in the vicinity of earth-side, he had maybe five hours of sleep in fits, slumped over in uncomfortable alien places where he could afford it.

Now that he's surrounded in a makeshift cocoon of Dick’s scent, Jason falls asleep alone in Dick’s apartment.

He wakes up, decidedly not alone.

“Good morning, baby.“ 

Dick sounds like a dream. And Jason is probably a little bit dramatic when he can imagine clouds parting, a cascading stream of sunlight to paint a halo just above the crown of Dick Grayson’s head.

Jason is also hearing a soft slick sound.

His head is catching up to a body that he is coming back to, all heavy loose limbs and not a tense bone in him. He makes a noise, a small one, a questioning one. One made at the intrusion he is only beginning to register. It’s a finger, probably _two_ , inside of him. All the way in to the last knuckle and not spreading apart as a precursor to work him open for something a little bigger in size and girth. They are simply rubbing gently over and over the same spots, almost teasing the slight flutter of his walls as his body clutches down.

Jason whines a second time, and gets a soft comforting murmur in response. 

“Mornin’, baby.” Dick says to him, and it is decidedly not a dream. 

Jason blinks open his eyes, lids heavy with sleep to mumble something unintelligible. He means it as an answer, something that could almost be _morn_ ’ too. It’s a chaste kiss to his temple and then one dropped over his lips that he barely feels, but Jason still makes a noise mourning the loss.

“No apron?" 

Dick is leaning over him, one hand between his thighs, working a third finger into him on slow shallow thrusts while his other hand reaches up to brush at Jason’s collarbones.

"Didn’t stop you.” Jason grumbles out, feeling the words take on more of a solid shape when they fall from the tip of his tongue, trying not to become completely overwhelmed with the feeling of the full stretch of Dick’s fingers no matter how many times he’s taken them inside of him.

“Ring.” Dick points out with a grin he doesn’t hide very well, eyes lowering to where Jason’s grasping at the sheets, gold glinting even when the sun has sunk well below the Blüdhaven horizon.

Jason doesn’t say he hasn’t really taken off the ring for a very long while now. The weight of it a near permanent fixture even though he knows he shouldn’t get used to it. Unlike Dick, he’s allowed this to run much deeper, probably since before they ever even started.

“Did you have a colour in mind then?” Dick asks, and he makes to pull away, move to the drawer where they keep the aprons all laid out in their respective colours for the picking, but Jason snags a hand in Dick’s tee, keeps him hovering over him.

“No colour.”

“No apron?" 

Jason shakes his head.

"Can I fuck you still?” Dick asks without any hesitation at all because he’s never been one not to go after what he wants.

Jason pauses, thinks for a second like there is ever really any chance that the answer would be anything but an enthusiastic _yes_. He nods, and as he does, Dick smiles, and it’s like fucking liquid sunshine pouring over his skin to leave them both glowing golden. 

“I want you to say it for me, love.”

“Fuck me.” Jason says, and any embarrassment he could feel is overwhelmed by the insistent pressure of Dick’s fingers still inside of him, haven’t once stopped their motions even as he clenches sweetly down on them during the entirety of their conversation.

Every last press gets them deeper, gets him hotter and harder while Dick settles him with an expecting look.

“Want you to fuck me with your cock, _p-please_.” Jason chokes out, and it sounds torn neatly out of him. It is the special insistent way Dick bumps against his prostate on each pass in him, stimulation amplified by the distance and time that they’ve spent apart. Turns out, both of these things really do make the heart grow fonder.

It’s having none of that personal space and still managing to call any of what’s left between them all _mine_ that gets Jason spilling white so viciously all over the clean clothes folded beneath him.

Dick’s groan is a straight shot of pure arousal when he leans back just that tiny little distance Jason allows to look down at how messy Jason’s gotten with barely a couple fingers in him.

“And I haven’t even touched you in the front yet, babe. Fuck, _Jay_.” A pause, a low chuckle, and then Dick’s lips drag easily from Jason’s jaw to mouth at the lobe of his ear to breathe out in awe: “I thought I’ve missed my wife but I guess you missed me more.“


End file.
